Project Love
by ForevereEverlarkPotterheadNow
Summary: EVERLARK, MODERN AU - Katniss Everdeen is a sex slave to Gale Hawthorn. At the age of 18, she is forced to signh a contract to oblige to anything Gale says. But when a certian Peeta gets into the view, will Katniss be able to restore her freedom? M rated because of sex scenes, adult situations and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Falling for his eyes.

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

He's looking at me. Peeta Mellark. He can't see me looking at him, but i can feel his gaze on my body.

''Pssst...Madge'' i whisper. Madge is my best friend. And my only friend, I'm not that popular, due to my scary attitude and hideous scowls that never leave my face. Quickly glancing at Miss Balesforth, i pass her a note. ''HES LOOKING AT ME''. She quickly turns to face him, then quickly turns to face me again. She takes out a pen and writes down something on the note. ''OMG OMG OMG OMG he is toats mentally undressing you!'' I slightly blush, then put my note in my pocket. Madge gives me a cheeky grin, then i try to listen to miss Balesforth.

''So, as you all know, the science fair is coming up'' She explains. Simultaneous moans from everyone. You will be working in partners of two...and no, Miss Underwaters, Miss Everdeen, I will be picking the pairs randomly from this jar'' I groan loudly, and so does Madge. Miss Balesforth gives me one of her infamous death stares, which barely shuts me up.

''Sam, you go with Stacy, Madge you're with...''

_please be me please be me please be me._

_''_You're with Gale.'' I moan so loudly Miss Balesforth threatens to send me outside. I see Madge and Gale talk to each other, both flirting and slightly blushing. Just typical of Gale to go out with me but still flirt shamelessly. Of course, no one _knows _we're going out.

Miss Balesforth calls out the rest of the names. I quickly calculate silently whos with who... there's me, Peeta, and a few others. ''Katniss your with... Delly!'' Yess! Delly is nice, one of the few people here who don't despise me that much or ignore me. But wait...wheres...Delly..ohh she went to the capitol to get her tonsils removed!

''As Delly is not here, i will pick again,'' exclaimed Miss Balesforth, to no one in particular. She sticks her hand in the jar again...

''Katniss and... Peeta! Peeta, please move your seat next to Katniss.''. I am working with Peeta Mellark. Help.

* * *

''I can't believe it! Your working with you cruu...'' Begins Madge.

''SHUT UP!'' I shout. Worried Gale might here. Madge doesn't know about me and Gale. If she knew what Gale does, well her little feeling she has for him would be totally demolished. So I tease her on her crush so she doesn't realise. ''Anyways, i saw you and Gale goo goo eye each other...''

''Ha Ha Ha very funny Kat.''

We were walking back home, to my home in particular. Mage and I have our weekly sleepovers, and today it's my turn to host it.

* * *

''IM BAAACK!'' i cry, and Prim comes running down, arms outstretched. I love my little sister so much and I've been looking after her since i was 12, after my mum fell into a crippling depression after my Father died. A year later she started work again, always out to other districts, working in hospitals, sending us envelopes of money every month, along with a pitiful letter with another stupid excuse why she can't be here. But me and Prim don't mind. we don't need her. But the money does come in useful.

Our house is very cosy, with a small open room downstairs with a living room and kitchen, very basic and simple, but very clean and cosy. Upstairs there are two bedrooms, a small cupboard-like one for Prim, with light pink walls and an old furry rug her bed and a drawer or chests for her clothes. Another room, a slightly bigger one, is mine, which is similar to Prims, but it has white walls and black carpets. Then there was the bathroom, which is EXTREMELY cramped, but clean in general.

Madge doesn't judge people by there wealth, You think she would, due to the fact her being the mayor's daughter and having pretty much everything, she would be stuck up, but shes the complete opposite.

Anyway, Prim went over to her friend Rues for the night and left me and Madge at home. We watched a Horror movie and ordered pizza.

''TRUTH OR DARE!'' Madge sings.

''Ughhh, fine.'' I sigh.

''Okay, Katniss, truth or dare?''

''Truth. And no I'm, not a coward.'' I say.

''Okay..'' I could see mischief in her eyes. '' Do you ever think of having sex with Peeta?'' Shoot.

''No! Come on Madge, like umm... do you really umm...like...okay fine yes, i sometimes imaging him laying next to me in bed...'' I respond, my face going redder than a tomato.

''AWW!'' Madge responded.

''OK then, your turn!'' i say.

''Truth!'' She says.

''Okay, have you kissed Gale yet? '' I smirk, I want 2 know how far Gale has already gone, how far he's already cheated on me..

''Yes..'' She says and blushes slightly. I don't feel anything. Shouldn't I be jealous, mad even that my boyfriend is a player? ''He kissed me on the cheek at lunch.'' She replies. '' Now its YOUR turn!'' Says Madge.

''Dare!'' I say confidently.

''No backsies?'' Madge asks.

''No backsies!'' I answer.

''Okay then,'' Madge says. I dare you to call Peeta Mellark and ask him if he wants to hang out this Sunday.''

Gales gonna know.


	2. Chapter 2

''No. Madge. No.'' Gale would know. And he would be mad.

''But you said no backsies!'' Madge whines.

''Fine...'' I sigh, get up and dial Peetas number.

''Hello, Mellark bakery, what would you like?'' A voice that i don't recognise answers.

''Umm hi, can i talk to Peeta Mellark please?''

''Oh, your his girlfriend are you?''

''No, no, i have to umm, ask him what we're doing for our science project...'' i mumble. Madge gives me a thumbs up.

''PEEETTAAAAA!'' The person shouts. I hear distant stomping and yelling.

''COMING''

''Umm. hi. Who is this?'' Peeta. Oh, how i adore his voice. Wait no. I can't like his voice. I like Gales. Don't I. Do I?

''Its Katniss. I was umm thinking that uh... maybe... i can come over yours Sunday to work on our project?'' I half mumble. Ii could literally hear his grin through the phone.

''Sure! But how about Saturday?''

''Okay''

''I'll pick you up tenish! Talk to you later'' He said. Then he hangs up.

''OMG OMG OMG OMG!'' me and Madge jump up and down, squealing.

''Ok, get to bed! I need to find you something to wear for tomorrow! Get your beauty sleep princess!'' Madge says.

''Okay,'' I say. I can't believe it. I'm gonna go to Peeta Mellarks house. Tomorrow.

I dreamed that night. Of Peeta. His hands wrapped around me, his lips on mine, his bright, ocean-like eyes stare into my soul...

''WAKE UP! DONT YOU REALISE YOU HAVE TO BE AT PEETA'S IN LIKE 3 HOURS?'' Madge yells. It was 7 o clock.

''Okay, okay..ill go take a shower...'' I mumble, then stumble and get up. Madge beams at me.

I take a long hot shower, and when i get out, i find an outfit hanging by the door. I roll my eyes, recognising it as one of Madges. It was simple but effective. Skinny jeans that make my but look big, and a tight little belly top that hangs loosely above my boobs, making me look extra curvy and sexy. Madge even gave me a push-up Bra. That girl. The shoes were ordinary white sneakers, but completely brand new. Oh, how i love Madge.

I get out, and Madge was waiting for me, Her mouth hang open, then quickly ushered me to my bedroom where she applied makeup on me. Not heavily, but enough to make me sparkle in the light.

''Madge..'' i begin.

''Shhsshh, i know what your thinking, ill look after Prim, you go flaunt it, babes!'' Madge says, braiding my hair.

''Thanks'' I say. I love her. I go down and have breakfast, the wait patiently, my school bag in my hand. I start biting my lip.

''Stop!'' Madge says.

**_BEEEP BEEEP_**

The sound of a car beeping.

''You go girl!'' Madge says handing me my jacket and gives me the stink eye.

''Bye!'' I say, then walk out.

Peeta was in his car, blue eyes warm and welcoming, his blonde over sweeping over his eyes. He gave me a small crooked smile. I swear my heart dropped there and then.

He got out and opened the door for me, his cheeks slightly tinted pink. I sat down and noticed he glanced at my butt. My cheeks went pink.

''You look..beautiful..'' he breathes. then starts the car and goes. He shot another glance at my butt and my boobs.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Oh my god. I have a review. Someone read this. The rest of this story is dedicated to my very first reviewer, thehungergamespastmockingjay! Thank you!**

Chapter 3

The rest of the car ride was in comfortable silence until we reached his house. he led me to his bakery, he went to open the door where i was met by another boy with bright blue eyes, but not as sparkly as Peetas.

''Well, hello there sexy. I'm Rye, Peetas older brother. Why don't you ditch boring old Peeta and come hang with me?'' Rye winks and tries to take my arm. I flinch away. If Gale happens to see me, I can't even predict what will happen. Peeta glares at him and takes me upstairs to his room. His house was so beautifully furnished, Peetas grin stretched even wider as he saw my face in awe.

''This is my room.'' He said as i walked in. His room smelt of cinnamon, his walls filled with beautiful paintings, and a little corner with a weird sheet on the floor blotched with paint and with a canvas and a stool. There was his bed of course, much bigger than mine. A desk in the corner, with a sheet of paper on top. There was a drawing of it. I moved closer. It was a picture of...me.

''Peeta...'' I whisper. He blushes deeply. I shake my head and ask him:

''Okay, so what project did we get?'' He goes even redder. What?

''Plant reproduction. Ugh. Weird and difficult right?''

''Actually, I know a thing or two about it''

''Tell me then'' said Peeta. And shuffled closer, all ears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After a while, he got the hang of it and he was able 2 do his own research.

''Thanks for the help.'' He says. Then starts drawing diagrams. Flowers, all different shapes mad sizes, all so alive, so accurate.

''Wow.'' I breather, captivated.

''I like drawing and stuff'' he says. My mid remembers the drawing of me on his shelf.

''Should we doooo research?'' I ask.

''Doubt we'll need it. Cuz you smart and se...sensationally brilliant.'' He replies. Blushing a little.

''But yes, let's do research.''

''Well um... well take turns on the computer. You go first. Then I'll go.'' He says. Then turns on the computer for me. I go a light shade of pink as our hands brush slightly. Wow. I get distracted. This computer. It's so...technical. I wonder how much money this would cost. I touch the mouse lightly, as Peeta says:

''Don't worry, it won't bite''. I could literally _hear _his grin.

''I know that!'' I say. Then we get cracking on with the work.

''The paintings are really nice by the way. Where did you get them?'' I was trying 2 make small talk.

''Uhh they were a present.''

''They're really good. What's the artists name? I literally can't get over how accurate it is right now!'' I gush.

''Me.''

''What?'' I ask.

''I'm the artist.'' He says.

''Well they're amazing.'' I answer. And giggle. Katnisss everdeen does **not I repeat _not giggle. _**

The rest of time we working in silence.

''I have to go now Peeta. ''. I say.

''Okay. Just one thing Katniss.''

''Yeah.''

He leaned in. And kisses me. Right on the lips. This is not right. It feels right, but Gale is my boyfriend, and if he finds out...


	5. Chapter 5

_And I wish I didn't so I could kiss you instead._

''Oh...I'm so sorry. I hope we can still be friends.'' He stutters, face going redder than a tomatoe.

''Yeah, friends. It's just that. Umm. I have a boyfriend.'' I rushed.

''Oh''. The faintest piece of sadness flicked through his eyes. It disappeared nearly as quickly as it disappeared. Did he...not care?

''Well, who is it?'' He asked, shamefully smirking. ''Must be one lucky guy, and must be someone _specialll _because Katniss Everdeen NEVER lets anyone into _her _life!'' He teased, going back to normal, as if nothing had happened at all.

''None of your beeswax...'' I was interrupted by the sight of his fingers turning into tickling machines, scrabbling under my chin, feet, belly, so on.

''Peeta! STOOP!'' I screamed.

''Tell me'' he replied. It won't hurt 2 tell him. Right?

**PEETAS POV**

''Fine! Fine!'' She squealed.

''It's Gale.'' She answered, smile stretching across her lips.

''Just don't tell anyone!''

Gale. Out of all the people in the world. She chose GALE. Gale. The boy who everyone loves. Gale. The popular, dark, mysterious kind. No one likes me. Sure, they like how I LOOK or the money I have, but not me myself. No one likes the too friendly, too kind, too blonde boy with the creepily blue eyes. And ofcourse, a girl like Katniss would have Gale. Thing is, Gale and I, we go wayyy back.

When I was 5, on a cold winter day, my mother had sent me outside too stay in the cold due to my 'disgusting behaviour' and that I should 'never show my creepy blue eyes again'. So I sat outside. Then got up and wandered over to my favourite hiding space. A little shallow cave area thingy beside the seam. In there, I found Gale. And. My brother. My brother, the same age as Gale, had left the house a few moments before me to visit a friends house. And the friend certainly wasn't Gale.

Gale was holding my brother to the wall. Whispering silent threats. By brother is Ima lot of beef with people, but it's never this intense. He then drops him. Then kicks him hard, between the legs. No just one. But twice. Three times. 4. 5. 6. 7. My brother groaned, clutching his penis tight, pleading him begging him to stop. Gale got him one more time, my brother curled up in the floor, hand still clutching his probably bruised penis, and silently moaning.

''Go suck your broken dick'' Gale laughed,and walked away. My brother soon transferred to a new school. And I was always to much of a coward to stop Gale.

''Umm, Peeta?'' Katniss says, grinning slightly, cheeks still flushed a slight shade of pink. ''You've been quiet for a while''

''Oh. Sorry.'' I grin. I pretend to be okay. Katniss can't EVER know how I feel about her. She is way out of my league.

**KATNISS POV**

Peeta can't EVER know how I feel about him. He is way out of my league.

And Gale would...he would...

The way girls eye him up and down, usually stopping at his crotch, is nerving.

I'm back in his car, silently driving back 2 my house, the awkwardness so thick you coudve cut it with a knife.

''Thanks'' I say. Step out of the car, then disappear into my house.

**Hey everyone! So umm okay I'm sorry this one was slightly delayed but y'know, life happens! Sorry that all my chapters are short and pretty crappy, but I'm...uh let's just say literally not old enough 2 read my own fan fic! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed, I'll try posting more because I'm gonna be on a holiday to Spain for four days in two weeks so I'll try post a few more chapters before then!**

**~~~~M. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg. Omg. Omg. I have followers and likes!!! I am literally shaking because I'm so happyyyyy!!! Now how about you reviews just one quick word? Just the world 'cool' or 'nice' would be heartiening!! Or you could write me a review about how crap it is, doesn't matter. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

**DISCLIAMER: I don't ow notink so don't sue me. **

**KATNISS POV:**

''PRIIIIM!!! IM HOOOME!!'' I shout

''Coming!'' She relies, and I'm glad that her sweet voice is still with me.

''I'm hungry!'' I grin.

''Pizza?'' Prim asks.

''Pizza.''

**_An hour later. _**

Ding dooonggg. That's our doorbell. 'I'll get it' I say, grab my purse then rush 2 the door.

I can't believe who was there.

''Hey. Didn't expect you here'.he grins at me with that never disappearing smile of his. Peeta.

'Hey'. I grab my wallet, pay for the pizza then slam the door shut. Aunt Effie would shudder at my manners.

A few miniutes later, as I was inking my teeth into a cheesy margarita slice of pizza, I get a notification. From Gale.

(Gales in italics, Katniss is in bold.)

_Hey babe. _

**_Umm hey Gale. Do you want something. Cuz I'm kinda busy right now. _**

_Nah. Just wanna tell you. Can u come over mine? I wanna tell you something. _

**_Ugh okay but it better be important. _**

_Love ya babe. Can't wait 2 suck on dem big ass tits of yours. _

**_Ew Gale. Bye. Ttyl. _**

Ugh.

''Prim. '' I say.

''Yeahhh...''

''Is Rue free right now? Can you have a sleepover at her house today?''

''I was gonna suggest the same thing! They inivitef me early but I was waiting for a good time to check with you. '' she replies, pale blue eyes twinkling.

''Okay get ready then I'll walk you down. ''

**_Half an hour later. _**

''Gale!'' I shout.

'I'm here sweetheart'. He was obviously drinking.

'Where are your parents?' I ask.

'Out of town.'

Oh no. He's gonna want to have sex with me. I can't say no. You don't say no 2 Gale Hawthorne.

'Come up 2 my room' he says, them drunkily moves over 2 his room, grabbing my arm.

He threw me down into his bed. He grabbed my skirt and pulled it off, snatched at my blouse and yanked off me. He then took of his own clothes, standing there in his undergarments. He lay on the bed with me, then starting kissing me fiercely. He picked me up by my ass and squeezed it tight, rubbing circles into it. I moan softly into his mouth. I might not like Gale much, but he's one hella good partner in bed. He then let's his hands travel 2 my panties, then quickly whipped them off and through onto the floor. He lowered his face, and started sucking on my pussy, hard. He licked, still clutching my ass, moving me about so I was bucking my pussy against his face. He then took two fingers and stuck them up my vagina, he was finger fucking me. I screamed then, my body horny. Very horny. I took off Gales pants, and as he took his fingers out of my vagina, I forced him to stand and nelt in from it him. I grabbed his penis and stuck it in my mouth, sucking with as much force as Gale. He started bucking his face 2 my mouth, moaning ohhh Katniss fuuuckk. I sucked it like a lollipop, clenching his ass as I shoved his penis deeper into my mout, he then lifted me up and moved me out. He took do my bra strap as he sucked on my beck and licked my lips. When it comes 2 breast play, this man knows it al. He squeezed my tits, sucked at them, playing at my nipples, then finally kissing them. He sucks at them gently. Then he flips into the sixty none pose. I was at the bottom. He lay himself on top, his penis positioned above my mouth, his mouth positioned on my pussy. He finger fucked me till i screamed, and I sucked on him till he cried. 'Fuuuck Katniss ughh'' he the plunges his fingers deeper licking my pussy at the same time. I sucked ta his dick harder. I was feeling very horny.

When we finally got to the inter course, he plunged deep into me, playing with my breast, tugging at them. He then grabbed something out of his bag. A vibrator. He shoved it up me, making me howl. The sensation of a penis like object massaging me inside was amazing. He moved it around a bit. Then, he repeated.

''Katniss. Don't freak out. But I am going to punish you. I am not happy with your performance''

Thas happens every time.

''Okay'' I whisper.

He gets into sitting position, and I positions myself on top of him in a plank on his lap, ten lower my legs and hands. He runs my but softly then smacks it. Again. And again. He'd suck at it ever now and then, then run, then hit. He then flipped me over, and started 2 grind he fingers into my pussy. I groaned. He then lifter me, places his front in my behind and started grinding. The pleasure of his penis on my but was good. 2 good. I fell.


End file.
